


The Assignment

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cop!Dom, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian always knew his looks would get him into trouble but the police used it for their gain. - Only meeting Dom changes things - Does Brian have any more to give?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hellbells, Casey_Wolfe, and BustersJezebel for looking over this and being awesome cheerleaders. :)

Dominic Toretto's sergeant called him into his office and Dom shut the door behind him. "Yeah boss. Whatcha need?"

"Sit Toretto."

Dom got a sinking feeling as he sat down. He went to open his mouth but his sergeant zipped his mouth shut. Dom figured he would listen to what his boss had to say before he called it a weekend for probably the only time that month. He wanted to just go back to his house and sleep all weekend but from the looks of things he wouldn't be doing any of that. Someone else walked in behind Dom after a sharp knock to the door and Dom's boss let a smile show. Dom turned in his chair and was almost gobsmacked - golden curls and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. His sergeant said, "Detective Dominic Toretto this is Detective Brian O' Conner." 

Brian closed the door back and held out of his hand, "Nice to meet you Detective." 

Dom shook his hand and noticed while his hands seemed slim and feminine that his grip was strong. "You too." Dom said gruffly. 

"Sit Detective. I was just about to inform Toretto of the assignment you're paired on."

"He's going to be my partner? What about Jameson?" Dom asked as he looked at his boss.

"Jameson is going to his precinct while you help him with an assignment." He ignored Dom's look of disbelief and continued, "Brian is from Vice from the next district over and he's on loan to us while he goes undercover..."

"UC work? Why isn't one of ours taking care of it?" Dom asked feeling a bit disgruntled.

"Because it started in his district and while he's got a lot of evidence already, these people are on the move so he's trying to cut it off before they hit the ocean."

Brian decided to speak up and looked at Dom when he spoke, "Detective I don't mean to come in and step on toes but I'm really close to getting the head of the organization and he's in this jurisdiction. All I need for you to do is be back up if necessary and check things out a couple of times a night."

"Night? What are you doing?" Dom asked in shock. 

Dom's boss interrupted Dom and said, "You two have a lot to talk about with this case. Take the weekend, talk about it, get a strategy and be back Monday morning ready to work."

Brian knew the sergeant was trying to give Dom a small break. He did look tired around the edges but he insisted, "Sir I can't miss a night out there. We can set up in one of the conference rooms that you're not using right now and we can hash out a strategy. If it's who I think it is, then this will only take a few keys things and I'll be able to make my arrest."

"What are you trying to find?"

"The distributor for a new strand of methamphetamines. He's one of the pimps down in the center of your jurisdiction and that's where I need to go." Brian checked his cheap watch and said, "Shit. I need to get out of here. A CI set up a meeting with this pimp for me and I need to get going."

"Whoa!" Dom pushed his chair back. "Did you say pimp?"

Brian scowled, "Yeah. It's the quickest in we got so I gotta do what I gotta do. Now I need to go. I'll call ya later." 

He went to sidestep Dom but Dom planted his hand on his chest and said, "You're not going out there alone."

"Then hurry up. I've got to change still." Brian said as he glared at Dom. Dom let him go and he noticed that Brian had a duffel bag that he picked up by the door. "I'll meet you at the doors in ten minutes."

Dom let Brian go and Brian went to the bathroom to change his clothes. Dom's boss looked at Dom and raised his eyebrow. "Worried about him being a hooker are ya? He's the best UC his precinct has so be careful and listen to what he says. He knows what he's doing."

"He better." Dom sighed as he walked out of the office with his own duffel bag.

Ten minutes later Brian looked at himself in the mirror and saw the sheer and strategically tattered button down shirt, jeans that were painted onto his ass and were just the right amount of coverage but exploited everything he had, and he had unkempt his hair a bit making it look like he'd just fallen out of bed and his secret weapon - a merlot shade chapstick to give his lips the just kissed look. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He was going to have to walk across the station in this outfit and deal with Toretto. It wasn't going to be an easy night. He had his badge and gun in his bag in a secret compartment on the bottom to keep them undetected and safe.

He threw the strap over his shoulder and left the bathroom. He started the trek to the front doors and could hear the officers whistling and calling him a 'pretty whore'. He learned to ignore those comments but the hand that tried to grab his ass, he had the officer planted on the ground before anyone could react. The cop looked up at Brian and saw the glare on his face. Brian growled, "Don't touch me again."  
The cop nodded his head vigorously and Brian let go of his wrist. As Brian walked over to Dom the cop scrambled to the other side of the room and the hoots and whistles stopped. The guy on loan wasn't someone to mess with - at least this bunch learned quickly.

Brian said, "Let's go. I'm already going to be late and that'll piss him off even more."

When Brian went to push the door open Dom rested his hand on the middle of Brian's back.

"Detective...." Brian growled over his shoulder.

Dom moved his hand quickly and he thought he was out of Brian's earshot so he sighed. Brian heard him but just kept walking to his car. Dom was surprised to see Brian driving a nice Eclipse - the mods were understated but there to the trained eye and Dom looked over the paint and decals Brian chose. He wanted to ask him what he might like outside his job as a cop but found it not the time to ask.

When Brian was in the driver's seat he said, "Get in Detective. I'm already going to have to break a few speeding laws to get to the meet."

Dom got in the passenger side of the car and Brian peeled out of the parking lot as soon as Dom had his seatbelt on. Dom asked, "What's going on tonight?"

Brian glanced at Dom and said, "My CI has me meeting with Tran Jr., who runs this area. I know he's a bastard but I need to do what I can to catch him in the act, so to say."

"What are you going to do?" Dom asked as he held the door while Brian made a wide turn headed toward Koreatown. 

"First off you're there just to make sure the product is fit. That'd be me. Don't freak out when he decides he needs to feel the product up and stuff. This is common practice so don't overreact."

"Tran's going be touching you? You're fucking crazy going in there." Dom said resolutely.

"Whatever he does I can deal with. Just remember this assignment isn't long and once I've got something substantial for evidence then I'm outta there."

"You better be telling me the truth.” Dom said as Brian weaved through traffic and ran through two red lights, making a sharp left turn into a Korean Market and he pulled to a stop next to the building. Brian left his bag in the floorboard and locked his car up after Dom got out of the passenger seat.

“Follow me.” Brian said as he went to the back of the building. Dom stayed only as a half a pace behind him and wanted to reach out and touch Brian but knew that’d earn him a trip to the pavement. Brian pushed through a door and Dom followed a few steps back, giving Brian room to work and do what needed to be done. 

Tran Jr. saw the latest come through with a bodyguard it looked like to him. Brian stopped in front of Tran and said, “Sorry I’m late.”

Tran raked his eyes over Brian and as he stood up he said, “Worth the wait.” Tran walked around Brian a few times and Brian played up a slouchy posture that allowed more skin to be shown than normally wouldn’t have been visible and Tran ran his hand under the edge of Brian’s shirt along his back and he drug his fingers along as he kept circling. Brian kept his cool and stayed relaxed - he just hoped that Toretto kept his cool. He glanced at Dom and saw his arms crossed and fingers digging into the skin of his biceps as Tran touched Brian.

Tran said, “Take the shirt off.” Brian did as he was told and Tran grabbed his hips and pulled him back. Tran’s breath ghosted along Brian’s neck and Brian wanted to cringe but kept himself loose and Tran molded himself along Brian’s back and whispered, “You’re staying close to me. No use putting you on any corner, even if I own it.” One of his hands travelled from Brian’s hip to his zipper and unzipped the pants easily.

Dom had to keep swallowing the growls building up in his chest and when one of Tran’s people made a move near Brian, he growled, “One more step and you won’t be able to stand the rest of your life.” He had to use his threats even if he couldn’t clobber Johnny Tran for practically molesting a cop in front of a cop. Dom watched as Brian moved with Tran’s rhythm and he seemed completely relaxed with Tran’s hands all over him. No wonder he was the best UC his precinct ever saw - Dom couldn’t do his job no matter what the incentive.

Tran had started kissing along Brian’s neck and his hands kept Brian in place as Tran in a very sloppy and crude fashion brought him to orgasm. Brian had bit his lips tight to keep his thoughts inside and to stay in character as still weary of what Tran would want and what he would give Tran. He needed Dom out of the way and quick. When he caught his breath, he saw the Johnny had moved away from his body and moved back to his chair. 

“You are amazing.” Johnny said as he wiped his hands clean. He had left Brian’s pants undone and Brian looking more debauched than he had seen any of his other workers upon finishing their first interview. Brian tucked himself back into his pants and picked up his shirt. Johnny continued, "Verone wasn't lying when he said you're good. You are going to be around a long time." He licked his lips.

Brian looked at Dom and said, "Everything's alright. I'll see you in a few hours." He tossed Dom his keys and Dom wanted to protest but knew Brian could handle himself so he left the building.

Dom thought of the other well known pimp in the city, Carter Verone, and wanted punch his lights out for even sending Brian to Tran. He knew Verone was untouchable in terms of arrest but he would get a piece of his mind. He also knew that Brian had him leave before he could witness whatever else Tran had in mind - just thinking about that made him cringe inside leaving Brian alone with the psycho.

He used every ounce of power Brian's car had and hightailed it across town to Verone's main venue, 'Simpatico'. Dom skidded into the parking lot and he breezed past the bouncers and lines and went straight for the VIP section. "Yo Verone!" Dom said sharply.

Verone looked up from his cigar tray and smiled, "What can I do for you Detective?"

"We need to talk in private." Dom said controlling the volume of his voice. 

"About?" Carter smirked.

"Not about but who? Find us somewhere to talk." Dom growled.

Carter's attention was piqued when Dom said who so he looked at his bodyguards and said, "We'll be in the back room. No one's allowed to bother us until I say so."

"Okay boss."

Carter left the VIP area and Dom followed him down the hall and into a back room. Carter poured some scotch and motioned to the bottle. Dom shook his head and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing sending Brian to Tran?"

Carter sipped his drink and then said, "Because Brian asked where to start and the top is always a good spot." 

Dom stalked over to Carter and gripped the front of his shirt and he spit out, "If anything happens to Brian then I'm coming for you."

"You might want to check that temper." Then Carter sneered, "Are you jealous that Tran is touching Brian and not yourself? Never woulda pegged you for liking dicks."

"It's none of your business what I like, you just be very careful." Dom growled before he flung Carter back into the bar counter and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Brian was balled up on a street corner with his cell phone pressed to his ear, “Dom I’m at the edge Koreatown. Come get me please.” Before Dom could answer Brian hung up and curled up even tighter. 

Dom was out of bed, not that he was sleeping, and in his own car on his way to get Brian. He wanted to put his lights on but didn’t want to alert anyone to police presence. He found Brian near a small grocery store sitting with his knees practically in his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Dom parked his car and got out, only to approach Brian carefully. Brian was sending off a very skittish vibe and he actually looked really scared. Dom kept his hands in Brian’s sight range and he asked, “Can you stand?” He left off helping knowing the man’s pride would be at stake.

Brian nodded and raised himself carefully, holding the shirt in his hand and trying to keep his pants up on his hips. Dom saw the trouble he was having and took off his zip up jacket he put on over his t-shirt to keep the chill out. He held the jacket in one hand and offered it to Brian which Brian took carefully. He noticed the bruises, cuts, and busted lip but kept his mouth closed somehow knowing that Brian would tell him what happened when he was ready. Brian put Dom’s jacket on and asked noticing Dom’s Charger, “Where’s my car?”

“In my garage. I didn’t want to drive it just in case it was recognized and stuff.”

“Thanks man.” Brian said as he worked himself over to Dom’s car and Dom opened the door for him. After he was comfortable on the bench seat Dom shut the passenger door and went around to the driver’s side. Brian curled back up with Dom’s jacket zipped to cover him and rested his head on his knees while Dom drove back to his house.

Once they pulled into the driveway of Dom’s house Dom broke his silence and said, “You can use my bathroom if you want to take a shower and clean up. I’ve got a first aid kit too if you want help fixing yourself up.”

“Thanks Dom.” Brian said as he looked over at the detective.

“It’s no problem. Are you hungry?”

“Starving but I don’t know if I can hold anything down.”

“I’ll make ya a couple of scrambled eggs and toast after you clean up. Should be able to keep that down.”

“Thanks again Dom.” Brian said as he uncurled himself and got out of the car gingerly.

Dom went up to the door and opened it letting Brian walk in first. When they were inside Dom locked the door back behind him and he found Brian some sweats and a long sleeve shirt for after his shower. After his night Dom had a feeling that Brian would want to keep as much skin covered as possible. Dom sat the clothes on the counter and got a towel from the closet and said, "Here ya go. First aid kit is under the sink. Let me know if you need any help patching up."

Brian watched as Dom gathered up some clean clothes letting him have some space and when Dom told him about the first aid kit he said, "Let me shower first and I'll see what needs fixed."

"Kay. I'll be in the kitchen. Yell if you need anything." Dom walked past Brian leaving plenty of space after Brian nodded.

Brian went into Dom's bathroom and shut the door. He looked around and he saw that Dom had a main shower stall and a separate bathtub off in the corner. He pulled his jeans and Dom's jacket off before he started the shower water and stepped under it after it warmed up. Brian turned his thoughts off as the hot water ran down his body.

Brian reached for the soap and washed himself thoroughly careful of his injuries before he rested his forehead against the tiles and braced his hands on either side. He wanted to forget the entire night but at least he found evidence he could use and he was able to count on Dom being there when he needed him. His own partner, Muse, wouldn't have responded that fast or offered to help even if he refused it.

Brian finally turned the shower off when the water turned cold and stepped out to inspect the injuries he received. He could patch up most of the cuts but he'd have to see his doctor about the tears Tran and a couple of his men inflicted. He pulled the sweats on and patched up a few of the cuts on his chest and then put the shirt on and the jacket over it - he wasn't ready to show Dom the damage.

Dom looked at Brian wearing his clothes and how he was still hunched over into himself. Dom sat a small breakfast in front of Brian and he said, "Eat what you can and then I've got a guest room so you can get some rest before you head out."

"Thanks." Brian replied quietly as he started to eat the bacon. Dom set orange juice next to his plate and Brian sipped it gratefully. As he ate, Brian's mind wondered at why Dom whom he met about seven hours previous, was being nice to him and giving him his space. He didn't want to read further into it but he knew that if he stayed in contact with Dom, the man would always be protective of him, and he really didn’t have a problem with it as Dom was really seeing him at his worst with the UC assignment hopefully out of the way. He was also going to put in for desk duty until the trial was over when they arrested Tran hopefully that morning after he reported in with his findings.

Dom asked quietly, “Did you find what you needed at Tran’s?”

Brian glanced at him before taking a few more bites of food and washing it down with the juice as he thought about his response. “Yeah. Everything’s on my watch.”

Dom gaped, “Your watch is surveillance?”

Brian let a small grin show and said, “Looks cheap but holds a lot of information. I’ve got pictures, audio” he shuddered at that but continued, “and short video.”

“Brian it’ll be okay. You want me to call anyone?” Dom asked reaching for a cup of coffee that he made for himself.

“No. I’ll call my doctor first thing in the morning. She’ll look me over and do the usual.”

“Seems like this happens a lot.” Dom said carefully. He didn’t want to step over any lines but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to hold Brian and not let anyone hurt him again.

Brian shrugged, “A few times a year the last few years I think.”

Dom let out a low growl that he tried to cover up but Brian looked at him sharply. “Sorry.”

“I know we just met late this afternoon but lay off the papa bear routine. I can take care of myself.” Brian snapped as he pushed himself away from the table. “I’ll drop your clothes off at the precinct tomorrow. I’m going to go home and get some sleep.” 

Dom handed Brian his keys to his Eclipse and stood to walk him over to the door leading to the garage. When he opened the door and pressed the garage door button he looked at Brian and said, “I’m sorry Brian. I didn’t mean to cross any lines.”

Brian stopped after he opened his driver’s side door and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he got in and left Dom’s house keeping the squeal out of his tires as he turned the corner at the end of the block.

Dom sighed and closed both doors and cleaned up the kitchen before he went to inspect his bathroom. Brian had everything back to where it went originally and he had his towel on the rack to dry and his pants and shirt were balled up by the counter. Dom wanted to burn those clothes but he knew Brian would probably need them for evidence so he went and got a garbage bag and a ziploc bag so he didn’t get his dna on the items and tied the bag off. He couldn’t believe how protective he was of Brian even though Brian seemed used to taking care of himself - he hoped Brian had an exit strategy. He went to bed after that, exhaustion finally setting in.

The next morning Brian called his doctor and she told him to meet her at her office immediately and she'd get him fixed up. He changed into his own clothes and grabbed some dry toast for breakfast on his way out the door. He had Dom's clothes in a bag for when he stopped by the station. 

He took a shortcut to his doctor's office and parked beside the building as he didn't want anyone to know where he was for the foreseeable future. He walked in and his doctor was waiting for him. She had her mahogany hair pulled back in ponytail, wire-rimmed glasses sitting on her nose with her medical coat buttoned twice in the middle over a pant suit with a file in her hand - his file by the looks of the two inches of papers detailing his injuries and what she did to fix him up each time just in case a judge wanted to see the paperwork or if his job wanted confirmation of his story.

"Hey Brian. I've got my back exam room set up." She looked over his bruised cheeks, busted lip and the cut on his forehead. She could only imagine the rest of the injuries.

"Thanks Emma.” Brian said as he walked past her with an uneven gait.

She followed behind and knew she’d have her work cut out for her over the next couple of hours as she cleaned all of his wounds and gave him a couple of stitches to the tears on his backside. He came to her for her discreteness with his occupation and the care she gave to the injuries he sustained. When she first saw him she tried to talk him out of his UC assignments but when he refused she kept herself available for when he did call. She had to give him credit though for getting himself looked at ASAP when he could. She noticed a look pass over him though and wondered what happened over the last couple of days.

When she closed the door he was already getting a hospital gown out and pulling his clothes off gingerly. Emma walked over to Brian as she saw the bruising and cuts on his back and rested her hand on his forearm. “Brian just stick with your boxer briefs and let me clean your back and chest up before I check the rest of your injuries.”

Brian nodded and sat on the edge of the exam table. She got a fresh page of the human body out and noted all his injuries and abrasions quickly and then put on a pair of gloves and started cleaning the wounds on his back which were starting to scab over already. Then she moved to his torso and patched the cuts he had cleaned that morning at Dom’s. Once she’d finished she asked, “Do I have to stitch you up too?”

Brian grit his teeth keeping the grunt from coming out and nodded. He stood up and turned to lean over the table. She changed her gloves and picked up a couple of special tools so she could check the extent of the damage that he had received and knew he’d need at least five stitches. She hoped that Brian wouldn’t take anymore undercover assignments that would keep putting him on the table like this. 

An hour later Brian got up and dressed back in his loose clothes before he found Emma at the front of the clinic. "Thanks Emma."

Emma gave him a perfunctory once over and said, "You know the routine. No sex until you come back for your check up, take all of the medicine I prescribed, and get plenty of rest."

"I know doc. I'll check in in a couple of weeks."

"Remember no sex."

Brian held his hands up and grinned. "Sex is the last thing on my mind. I've got the creams you prescribed and the pain pill so everything will work out."

"Just making sure." Emma said.

At the precinct, Brian walked in and over to Dom's desk. The other cops working that detail couldn't believe the shape Brian was in and left him alone. Brian set the plastic bag on the floor and leaned against the desk stiffly. "We need to talk."

Dom blanched at the thought of them talking and he swallowed as he stood up. He saw the bruising was more prominent and the cut on his lip more red than the night before. "Find us somewhere private." Brian said as he straightened up.

"Lets check the break room." Dom said as he went towards the back of the station. When he opened the door, the few officers that were inside decided it'd be best if they left. Dom waved Brian inside and asked, "You want anything?"

"I'm good." Then Brian moved to a recliner and sat down gently. Dom poured himself a black coffee and sat across from Brian on the couch. Before Dom could ask any questions Brian started talking, "My boss Tanner is coming to get the evidence and then I'm going on a short vacation after they debrief me. I don't know what I'm doing after that."

Dom looked over Brian with his knee bouncing and his eyes all over the place. "You going to be alright by yourself?"

"Let me collect my thoughts and get my head on right." Brian replied as he looked at Dom. Seeing a panicked look cross Dom's features he wanted to punch him but knew Dom just wanted to make sure he was okay. He ran a hand over his face and he said, "I'll call ya in a few days and let you know how I'm doing." Brian wasn’t used to someone worrying about him when he had his undercover assignments so he was trying to be nice and keep Dom included.

Dom could tell that Brian was getting annoyed with the papa bear routine so he said, "You know where I'm at." His insides were knotting up and he still wanted to hold Brian but he had to clamp down on all of that because Brian would no sooner punch him than crawl in his lap and cry. He had to think positive thoughts and hope Brian didn't keep him away while he suffered through this latest trauma alone. “Will you be at the trial?”

Brian shook his head before he could stop himself and said, “I won’t be there but they’ll have my testimony through the evidence. I’m a UC so it’s best I vanish for a while until he’s in jail.”

“Where are you going to disappear to?” Dom couldn’t help himself, Brian was going to end up punching him before their conversation was over.

“San Diego most likely. I haven’t been to the beach in months because of work.”

“Just be careful with your cuts and stitches.”

“I am. I’ll probably sleep the first week I’m there and get passed the worst of the physical injuries. I’ve also got meetings all week with my personal shrink.”

Dom took a drink of his quickly cooling coffee and nodded his head.

Brian stood and said, “Dom I know how to take care of myself - I had to learn. Tanner’s the only one who actually gives a shit whether I make it back to being me at the end of these ops.”

Dom stayed in his seat and said, “I know we just met yesterday but now you have two people. What you go through during these ops to catch the bad guys no one should ever experience.”

“I’m glad someone sees it like that.”

Dom figured he could stand without causing Brian to freeze up so he did and continued, “Like I said if you need anything you got my number.”

Brian shook off his doubt and suspicions and said, “Thanks man.”

A knock interrupted any more of their conversation and they glanced at the window. Brian’s shoulders sagged and Dom asked, “Tanner?”

“Yeah.” Brian sighed as he headed for the door.

“Hey Brian.” Brian turned back towards Dom and Dom said, “I’ve got the clothes you wore last night if that’ll help with your debriefing.”

“Yeah. It’ll make it a lot shorter. Thanks Dom.”

Dom went over to his locker and pulled out the trash bag he had tied up with Brian’s clothes and handed Brian the bag. He clapped his hand on Brian’s shoulder and squeezed gently before stepping out of Brian’s space to let him walk to the door.

Once in the hallway, Sgt. Nick Tanner looked over Brian and said, “I see you saw the doctor this morning.”

“Yeah. I was there for two hours.” He looked at his boss and said, “I’m done once this blows over. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Done with just UC work or what are you talking about?” Tanner asked surprised by Brian’s bluntness.

Brian glanced back at Dom in the break room still and said, “Everything. Once I get my head back on straight I’m out the door.”

Tanner asked, “Toretto brainwash you?”

Brian glared at Tanner and had his suit shirt balled in his fist and him planted against the wall before Brian growled, “Toretto has been making sure that I’m okay, no matter what the hell I say. No one has brainwashed me except for the fucking LAPD itself.” Brian felt a thick hand on his shoulder tugging him gently away from his boss. He knew Dom was behind him so he let go of Tanner’s shirt. He handed Tanner the bag with the clothes and the watch out of his pocket. “There’s my debriefing. The clothes you should find about five different DNA strands besides mine and the watch has everything you need to convict Tran and his underlings.” He glanced at Dom and asked, “You coming or not?” He figured he was walking away Dom might as well follow him.

He walked out of the station and over to his car, Dom close on his heels. At his car Dom twisted Brian around to face to him and he asked, “What the hell was that back there?”

“Me quitting my job. They have everything they need to finish this case.” Brian said as he looked at Dom.

“Do you expect me to quit my job and follow you to wherever the hell it is you’re going?”

“No but they won’t miss you for a couple of days.”

“I’ve at least gotta tell my boss I’m looking after your ass to make sure trouble doesn’t find you. I’ll be back.”

Before Brian let Dom move, he pulled the man closer and kissed him hard, causing his busted lip to burn with the pressure but he ignored it as he slipped his tongue inside Dom’s mouth for a few quick sweeps and Dom groaned as he battled back. When Brian needed to breathe he pulled back enough to catch his breath. “Don’t think I don’t know part of your papa bear routine. I just need to take my time okay.”

Dom leaned his forehead against Brian’s and carded his fingers through his curls and rested his hand on the back of his neck. “We’ve got time. I’ll be right back.” Then he pulled Brian into another much softer kiss and walked back into the station. 

Five minutes later Dom came back to Brian’s car. “I’ll follow you.”

“Good. Keep up.” Brian said as he got in the driver’s seat. 

Dom grinned and said, “Will do.” Then he shut Brian’s door and moved to his car.

Once Brian saw Dom starting his car he pulled out into the street and zipped towards the interstate. Dom followed behind in his Charger and saw Brian on his way to the San Diego exit. He had a feeling that Brian was taking him someplace he didn’t let many people see or at least he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Brian pulled into a driveway behind a gate and Dom followed. Brian stopped in front of the garage next to the house and Dom parked beside him. The two got out and Dom looked over the house with a bit of awe and he asked, “This is one of your places?”

 

Brian looked over Dom and said, “Parents left me this house when they died. Luckily it was paid off and all I have to worry about is the property taxes every year. The beach right behind the house is mine so I come here when I need a break from LA but I might make this my main house since I’ve quit and all.” 

 

Dom walked over to Brian and said, “Do you really want to quit being a cop Brian?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to be a cop. I love the job but without the right support to do what I do it’s not worth it anymore.” Brian dropped his head and Dom lifted it back up.

 

“Brian whatever you decide is good for you is fine with me. You know what you need and you know where to find me if you need someone to back whatever you’re doing?”

 

“Good cause for some reason I like you even though you seem to like pushing and pulling at me.”

 

“Only cause I want to see you better. Tanner didn’t look like he cared too much what happened to ya but you do what you need to feel like you’re better.”

 

“Thanks Dom.” Brian said as he rested his forehead on Dom’s shoulder. Dom wrapped his arms around Brian loosely knowing he had cuts and bruises all over that he didn’t want anyone to see and let Brian pull some of his strength from him.  
After a few minutes Brian straightened up and said, "Let’s go in and get some food." He headed to a side door and unlocked it before he let Dom go through first, opposite what happened the night before. Dom found himself in a laundry room/mudroom and as he glanced around he noticed Brian had a couple of rows of shoes by the kitchen entrance so he bent down to work his boot laces loose so he could take them off. Brian was already shuffling around the kitchen in socked feet when Dom joined him sitting at the island counter out of Brian's way. Brian glanced at Dom and noticed he took his shoes off. "Thanks Dom." Brian said as he went by Dom towards the refrigerator for eggs and milk.

 

Dom just kept quiet and let Brian work on getting brunch made. The two lost in their thoughts watching the other in their peripheral. Ten minutes later Brian sat a plate in front of Dom that could rival that of a four star restaurant and he took a bite. Dom swallowed slowly and held back a moan of satisfaction. He said, "You need to open a restaurant man. This is excellent."

 

Brian looked over at Dom and saw his grin and replied, "It’s crossed my mind once or twice." He let his own smile show as he saw Dom enjoying the meal he cooked. 

 

When the two finished their omelets and pancakes Brian made, Brian said, "I'll show you to your room. Then if you want to get a few days worth of clothes from your house while I'm running some errands I'll give you the gate code and a spare key so you can get back inside without waiting on me."

 

"You sure Brian? I can wait on you to get back." Dom said not wanting Brian to feel like he was obligated to give him private information. 

 

Brian shook his head and said, "It’s no problem. I might be gone awhile."

 

"Okay. Thanks for breakfast."

 

"You're welcome." Brian showed Dom to a room upstairs that had a bathroom right next to the room and said, “My room is down the hall in the master suite. If you need anything just knock.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Brian gave Dom a key off his key ring and said, “That opens the side door we came in and the garage. Make yourself at home. The pool, beach, garage. Those should keep you entertained while I go do what I need to do.” As the two went back downstairs and back into the mudroom Brian continued, “Oh and there’s a game room in the basement, side door next to the kitchen. Beer, soda, and snacks; all that should be there if you want it.”

 

“Thanks again Brian.” Dom said as he looked up from tying his shoes.

 

Brian let a wry grin show and he said, “Nah, this is the least I can do. I’ve got my psych evals for the rest of the week into next week and this is where I’ll be for the foreseeable future so any time you’re not working if you want to visit, you’re more than welcome even if I’m not here, I’ll show eventually.”

 

“Thanks.” Dom said as he stood up. Brian handed Dom a small piece of paper and Dom said, “Gate code?”

 

“Yeah. Only you have it.”

 

Dom understood the implications and trust Brian was already showing and said, “Not a word to nobody.”

 

Brian grinned and said, “You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll have something made for dinner if that’s alright.”

 

“That works. I should be back by then.” The two split up for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Dom had gone to his house first to get a duffel bag full of clothes before he dropped by his station to tell his boss he was taking more time than he thought off. He went into the break room and grabbed his work bag and everything he’d need to take that he didn’t want his fellow officers to have a field day with when he saw his boss in the hallway. Dom rubbed his head and sighed. He didn’t really want to mess with his boss right that minute but he figured the sooner the better. He grabbed his stuff and locked his locker back before he went back into the hallway.

 

“Where do you think you’re going Toretto?” Lewis asked gruffly.

 

Dom looked at his boss and said, “Need more time than I thought.” 

 

“Why? Tran is still out there.” Then with an added sneer, “You playing nursemaid so you have a chance at his ass...”

 

Dom growled and got in his boss’ face, “He gave you enough evidence that that asshole and his crew should be in jail now! And you say one more fucked up thing about O’ Conner then I’m reporting it to the Chief and letting the city deal with you!”

 

“Only cause you have a hard on for the guy. That’s the only reason you’re this bent out of shape...”

 

“You didn’t see the shit I saw last night and if I heard him correctly this morning with his own boss he was fucking gang raped and you guys don’t give a shit! No wonder he’s having a fucking breakdown.”

 

Tanner rounded the corner and saw Dom towering over Lewis even though they were the same height. “What the hell is going on?”

 

Dom didn’t move but he turned his head and growled, “Trying to figure out what your game is. Brian is fucking shattered inside no matter what the hell he says and you’re just going to believe him. Tran destroyed what little bit of him was probably left and he saw no other option than to quit.”

 

“You don’t even know him.” Tanner started. “He’s our best UC for a reason. We’ve warned him and tried to get him to change his tactics but sometimes if he sees it as the only option he’ll go through with it. I know he doesn’t enjoy it and I know his job makes it very hard for him to have a life outside being a cop but he chose his path. Some of this is his own fault too.”

 

Dom stepped away from Lewis and put his bags down. “Yeah well you should’ve been more careful.” Dom crossed his arms over his chest and waited for either to say anything.

 

“If it’s any consolation Lewis hasn’t heard any of the evidence.” Tanner sighed.

 

“Still no excuse to say a fucking thing about a cop he doesn’t know.” Dom yelled as he glared at Lewis before turning back to Tanner with a stony look.

 

“Do you want to hear the evidence Toretto?” Tanner asked.

 

“Might make me more biased than I already am.” Dom said as he reached for his bags. Dom wanted to hear it but didn’t think his psyche could handle it right then. He just wanted Brian better mentally, emotionally and physically but the physical stuff could wait until Brian made a move - he was done crossing lines. “I’ll talk to Brian but I won’t be back until he’s feeling better. Someone needs to look after him.”

 

As Dom walked back towards the front Tanner said, “Be careful Toretto.”

 

Dom turned around and said, “I think you should be heeding your own warning.” Then he walked out into the Southern California sun and put his bags in his trunk before he drove back to Brian’s house in San Diego.

 

A few days later Brian found himself back in his shrink’s office lying on his favorite couch in the office facing the ocean. Dr. Andrew Scarriot sat in his leather office chair next to the couch Brian liked to lay on when he came in. Brian wasn’t for cliches much but he did like the thought of laying on a couch while trying to talk about what he needed to talk about. 

 

Since he became a cop and started his UC work he decided that if he was going to survive that he’d need to find a good medical doctor and a good psychiatrist which is how he came to find Andy. He decided to start seeing Andy six months before he was to start any undercover operations so that Andy had a good take on who he was before all the crazy stuff started to happen. 

 

Andy asked, “Everything alright today? You seem a bit jumpy.”

 

Brian glanced at the doctor before he looked back out at the ocean. He sighed and got comfortable on the couch lacing his fingers behind his head and started, “I met another cop a few nights ago...”

 

“The one you mentioned had to at least see you through the introduction to Tran before you sent him away?”

 

“Yeah. Well he’s been helping me since then. Nothing like sex or anything but he’s been around, making breakfast or dinner and just being a presence if I need something...”

 

“Even after your experience with Tran and his gang, you still have a positive outlook for finding a partner and having sexual relations with him.”

 

Brian sat up and glared at Dr. Scarriot his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers laced together in front of him. “If anything and I mean anything happened between me and Dom once Donnelly clears me and says I’m still in good health then he’d be more than a boyfriend and a sex outlet. Once Tran’s in jail I’m turning in my papers and quitting the LAPD. Seven years of their bullshit is enough for me.”

 

“Any plans once you do quit the force?” Andy asked as he leaned towards Brian.

 

Brian didn’t back down and said, “Not a clue. I might sit on the beach for a year before I do anything else but I need to find my own life.”

 

“Yes you do. Do you trust Dom?”

 

“With my life.” Brian said quietly as he stood up and went to the window.

 

Andy sighed and went to stand near Brian but not in his personal space and he said, “Whatever you do Brian, be careful. This guy sounds almost too good to be true.”

 

“People say that about me so I guess we’re even. I know he has faults and he knows I have faults but I think we can work around all of that.”

 

“Have you two shared a bed a yet or anything intimate?” Andy asked as he looked over Brian’s profile trying to gauge his reaction.

 

Brian scoffed and said, “I kissed him the morning after all of this happened to me but I’m making sure everything is good and that I’m back in a good head space to actually go on a date with him.”

 

“But he’s staying with you at your parents’ house?” Andy asked trying to find clarification.

 

“In a guest room far from my room.” Brian laughed. “Him just being there is helping a lot. I don’t feel alone like I have been.”

 

“And he hasn’t tried to make a move on you since you seem to have given him free reign of the house?”

 

“No. I make the moves and really just having him hold me while we watch TV is one of the biggest stress relievers of my day right now especially since I can’t surf or swim right now.”

 

“You sure are something Brian. You’re one of most resilient people I know. I wish you luck once you’re back at a 100%. He seems like he’s a knight in shining armor.”

 

Brian grinned and shrugged, “He might be. Maybe I needed this experience to find him.”

 

“Still a romantic even after all of this?” Andy asked looking at Brian in awe that despite the crap he’d been through that week he could still be looking for love. 

 

“Gotta have something to hold onto.” Brian said with some sadness attached to the hope he still felt in his heart. “Might as well be love.”

 

“Well if that’s the case I vouch that you’re cured,” Andy laughed but continued seriously, “but I’d still like you come see me for the rest of your appointments just so you can unload and feel a little lighter with all that’s happened.”

 

“I will. Thanks for listening Andy.” Brian said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day while Brian and Dom were in the game room playing a game of pool Brian’s cell phone rang and he grimaced when he saw Tanner’s number on the ID. Dom stayed close but gave him his space and Brian answered his phone. “Yeah?”

Tanner cringed inwardly at the cold greeting but even he’d admit that he hadn’t been very sympathetic that week when he should have been. “Hey Brian. I just wanted to let you know that a judge approved all of your evidence and that we’ll be going after Tran in a couple of hours. I’ll call you when he’s behind bars.”

“Thanks Tanner.”

Tanner sighed not wanting to pry but he had to ask, “Brian how’s Toretto treating you?”

“None of your business.” Brian snapped.

Tanner knew that Brian didn’t have to tell him anything that it was his private life so he said, “Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Probably not but I’ll let you know.” Brian compromised. Then he hung his phone up and tossed it onto the counter.

“Everything okay Bri?” Dom asked letting his concern show from the other side of the pool table.

“Tanner letting me know that a judge okayed all of my evidence and that they’ll be arresting Tran and his gang as soon as they have warrants in their hands.”

“What did he say that you pretty much cut him off mid sentence?” Dom made his move while waiting on Brian to answer showing he was nonchalant about it but was listening if Brian wanted to tell him anything.

“He asked if you were treating me okay and I told him it was none of his business.” Brian replied feeling his frustration and anxiety coming out in his response. “He’s not been around at all this go round cause if he was concerned about me to begin with he would’ve been hounding me about where I’m at and trying to check on me immediately.” Brian finished as he made a crack shot at the ball he was aiming for the nearest pocket.

“Don’t lose your faith in him yet. He is concerned about how you’re doing.” Dom said as he leaned against the pool stick in his hand.

“Yeah well he’s supposed to be like this father figure to me and after some shit that I couldn’t control I don’t hear from him until today.” Brian replied taking a deep breath as he went to the nearby refrigerator to get fresh beers for the two of them.

Dom walked around the table to get the beer Brian held out for him and said, “Give him a chance. He’s had a lot on his plate keeping my boss in line because I threatened to go the Chief if he didn’t stop talking shit about you.” 

Brian frowned and then said, “Sorry I’ve stirred up all this shit with you and your boss.”

“Don’t worry about it. All this is a long time coming and I’ll get it taken care of soon.” Dom said before he took a drink from the Corona bottle.

“Okay. You feel like finishing this game or do you want to watch TV for a while?” Brian asked as he seen they weren’t really playing as they were just hitting the balls all over the table.

“Yeah. I’m not really in the mood for pool right now.” Dom said as he glanced over Brian’s body. He couldn’t help himself because the more time he spent with Brian the more he really wanted to show him what sex could definitely be like but he knew Brian wouldn’t appreciate someone jumping him after his ordeal earlier that week and would wait for Brian to come to him.

Brian almost choked on his beer but recovered, “I know what you mean Dom but not yet.” He went over to the TV area and put a football game on and curled up in the corner of the couch holding his beer.

Dom followed behind and sat on the opposite side of the couch. He knew he’d fucked up a bit but he couldn’t help it. “Brian are we alright or are you pissed at me now?”

Brian turned toward Dom and said, “No I’m not pissed. It’s the fact that I can’t do anything right now. Tran messed with my head a bit but I’m getting over all that but the injuries are what’s pissing me off most.”

Dom held his arm out and said, “Come here Bri. We’ll get there when you’re able and want to.”   
Brian moved over to where Dom could pull him against his side and Brian got comfortable while they finished watching a football game.

After Brian finished his beer he set the beer on the coffee table in front of him and curled up under Dom’s arm and Dom held him as they watched the TV - neither really paying attention to the programming. Eventually Dom turned towards Brian and sat sideways on the couch and Brian looked at him. “What’s the matter Dom?”

Dom noted the worry in Brian’s voice and he said after taking a deep breath, “What the hell can I do?” Dom knew he was being vague but he also knew Brian would pick up all of his unasked questions. His arm kept its grip around Brian’s waist so Brian couldn’t skitter off the couch or anything.

Brian glared at him for a minute before the look turned thoughtful. “I honestly don’t know Dom. I want a lot of things but not until my doctor clears me and says I’m good physically and that I didn’t get anything. This last op wasn’t supposed to end like it did but it did so I’m making sure everything is good.”

“I understand Bri. I’m sorry.” Dom said as let go of Brian.

Brian could feel the tension between them from the start of the undercover assignment and even though he was working his way through the tangled mess of the operation he said, “Hand jobs only and not together until she clears me.”

Dom looked at Brian and had to swallow hard. Dom understood that Brian was trying to offer himself and not leave Dom high and dry. However that did not sit right with Dom - it would be together or not at all.

“I can wait Brian. Not until you can too.” Dom said.

Brian wished he had a wall in front of him so he could hit his head against it - not hard but enough. He said reverting to his cop voice with a low growl in the undertone, “Then don’t ask again. I’ll know more in another week or so when all my blood work and everything comes back.” Brian pushed himself off the couch and went upstairs leaving Dom sitting there staring at thin air.

Dom let his head drop to the back of the couch with a thud and let out his own growl. He ran his hand over his face and said, “Dumbass.”

Over the next week all Dom could think about was where he and Brian were going to have sex first - he decided Brian’s room would be best for the first couple of times if Brian wanted things to continue. The closer it got to Brian’s doctor appointment, the more knots Dom felt in his stomach. He’d watch Brian and Brian seemed to be as chill as could be but Dom chalked it up to going to see his shrink and having a list of other stuff to keep him entertained. 

The day of the appointment Dom asked, “Hey Bri do you want me at your appointment?”

Brian looked up from tying his shoes and he said, “I’m good. I’ll see you tonight.”

Dom felt a sting but he let it go as Brian knew what he was doing. Dom replied, “Alright but call me if you need anything.”

“I will Dom.” Brian said as he stood up. After putting his wallet in his back pocket and grabbing his keys, he walked passed Dom and kissed his cheek. Before Dom could react fully he watched Brian leave the house with a determined expression on his face.

An hour and half later Brian pulled into the side alley he always used and walked into his doctor's waiting area and up to the nurse's desk. He noticed a few other people waiting to see Emma. He leaned over and asked, "Is Emma available?"

"Do you have an appointment sir?" The nurse asked, looking over Brian's features trying to size him up.

"Not officially. She just said to come in and see her today." Brian said quietly.

"Then you'll have to take a seat and wait your turn sir. She's busy today." The nurse said as she glanced at the six files in the basket.

"Okay but just let her know that Brian's here." Brian said as he stood up straighter. 

"Will do." The nurse said as she picked up the phone next to her elbow.

Brian turned around and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He still felt some pain from the bruises that were healing up and even though he felt like the tears had healed, he hoped everything was good. He was getting frustrated not being able to touch Dom the way he wanted - he was just glad that a judge sentenced the Trans and their gang quickly and it wasn't a drawn out trial. Brian found a padded chair to sit in and he picked up a car magazine from the table beside him while he waited. 

Two hours later Emma walked into the waiting room and saw Brian stretched out on one of the couches reading the car magazines she kept around for him to read. “Hey Brian I’ve got some time to look you over now. Let’s go back to the back room.”

“Okay. Thanks for seeing me.”

“No problem Brian. We’ll talk more back in the exam room.”

The two walked back to the back and once in their usual exam room in the furthest corner of her office she asked, “How have you been?”

Brian sat on the exam table and said, “I’ve been alright. Having Dom around has been a nice grounding force cause I’m not alone this time. I just want to know if I’m well enough to be able to do things even if him fucking me is out of the question for now.”

“I’ll let you know.” She put on a pair of gloves and said, “I need you to undress to your boxers so I can check and see how well you’ve healed.” As Brian undressed she asked, “Have you been using that cream I prescribed?”

“Yeah and as much as I wanted Dom to help I haven’t let him touch me yet until you tell me everything’s in order.” Brian replied sitting back down on the table.

Emma said, “You definitely know what you’re doing. How’s your visits to Dr. Scarriot been going?”

“They’ve been good. I just want to be back to 100% so that I can show Dom a thing or two. He’s been very patient and everything but my own patience with this is getting a little short.” Brian scowled.

Emma looked at him and said, “You know these take time to heal and that it’s different all the time. If I can clear you today take it easy for the next couple of weeks so that those tears don’t open up again.”

“I know Emma. You clear me today I’ve got my resignation papers already and then I’m taking a long vacation.”

As Emma checked over his bruises and scrapes that were healing she said, “You are something Brian. Just took finding Dom right?”

Brian turned his head so she could check his neck and shoulder out and swallowed hard. “I guess it did Em...he’s great and if I would’ve met him at a bar or somewhere besides work I don’t think we would’ve left a bedroom for a couple of days at least.”

Emma turned his head back to face her and she said, “Brian everything’s alright.”

“I know.” Brian said as he jerked his chin out of her hand.

Emma sighed and said, “Now the fun part.” She took a few steps back and Brian got comfortable lying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. He wasn’t going to make it easy on her - he just wanted cleared and done with doctors for a while.

Emma could tell Brian was closing himself off again and she wanted to say something but left it alone - she was his doctor first and foremost and friend second to him. She got a new set of gloves and medical lubricant so she could check the tears and see if they had healed. She warmed the lube up and started to rub Brian’s lower back trying to get him to relax so she didn’t hurt him. Brian finally relaxed enough so she could do the check up and as he felt her fingers pressing along the inside, he couldn’t imagine anyone else but Dom doing that in the future. 

Emma finished her examination and gave him a clean bill of health as he pulled his clothes back on and told him to be careful if he and Dom were to have sex within the next couple of weeks. Brian grunted and signed the paperwork before he left her office. His drive went by in a blur and an hour later he pulled up to the gate of his house and punched the code in. As soon as he had space he cleared the gate and stopped in front of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

He looked out and saw Dom leaning against the garage door with a worried look. He got out of his car and Dom met him halfway to the garage. Brian collapsed against Dom and sobbed against his shirt. Dom wrapped his arms around him and he asked, "Everything okay?"

"No...I mean yes..."

"So you're healthy and cleared and everything?" Dom asked trying to make sense of Brian's answer and sobbing.

"Yes but please..."

"What do you need from me?" Dom asked as he rubbed Brian's back.

Brian caught his breath and said, "I want us to take a shower and I want to feel clean."

As Dom helped Brian inside the house he said, "We can do that. Do you want to use the master bath?"

"Yeah. The shower is big enough for us both in there."

The two went to the master bedroom and Dom got a good look at the suite. It was currently covered in car memorabilia but still looked nice and Brian started to shed his shoes and clothes he had on as he walked to the bathroom - his main thought being that he wanted to have Dom clean him and that he'd be the last person to ever touch him with this kind of intimacy. Dom followed Brian's lead and shed his clothes to his boxers even though Brian was already nude. Dom had a feeling that Brian's check up triggered something in Brian's brain and that he'd follow Brian's madness until he got a better picture of what Brian was up to.

Brian got the showerheads going and he turned to see Dom leaning casually against the opposite wall. He walked up to Dom and pulled him into a deep kiss that Dom couldn't resist and while Dom was distracted with the kiss Brian pushed his boxers off and they fell to his ankles. Dom stepped out of them and he pulled Brian closer to his body as his arousal spread. Brian groaned as Dom rested his hands on his hips and pulled their bodies flush against the other.

Dom moved his mouth along Brian's jaw and he whispered, "What do you want?"

"Clean me, touch me and make me yours. I only want you to touch me like this ever again." Brian pleaded as he stepped closer to Dom. 

Dom kissed Brian and said, “Let’s get in the shower before all the hot water runs out.”

“Yeah that’s important.” Brian grinned and tugged Dom into the shower.

Dom reached for the soap and the soft cloth that Brian had in the shower and started to massage the soap into Brian’s skin as Brian braced himself against the shower wall. As the water washed the soap away Dom left soft kisses where he washed. He was careful over the few bruises still left and he found Brian’s shampoo and poured some in his hand. He worked the soap into Brian’s hair and scalp and started to talk to him. “You deserve the world at your feet and I’m going to try and make that happen.”

Brian chuckled and said, “I’m not a girl.”

“No you’re not.” Dom said. “Far from it.”

Brian turned around and grinned at Dom. “You are something man.”

“Let me wash the soap out of your hair and I’ll show you something.”

“Can’t wait.”

Dom pulled Brian under the direct spray and washed the soap out of Brian’s hair. When the water ran clear Dom pulled Brian close and nuzzled Brian’s neck and kissed along his collarbone. Brian wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck and he rubbed the back of Dom’s head with one hand. Brian moaned as Dom swiped his tongue over his adam’s apple and pulled Dom into a deep kiss. He nudged Dom against the wall and ran his fingers over every plane of Dom’s body and his mouth followed his fingers’ path. Dom took small breaths and let Brian have free reign over his body. He was surprised how easy it was to give up control to Brian and he rested against the wall of the shower . He saw Brian go to his knees as his hands stroked his body.

Brian maneuvered Dom to face the shower wall and Dom felt Brian kiss along his lower back and Dom couldn’t help the moan as Brian nipped along his tailbone. Brian chuckled and said, “You like that?”

“Feels good.” Dom said as he peeked down catching Brian’s grin.

“Then you’ll like this.” 

Brian moved his hands to Dom’s ass and started rub gently as he hummed along Dom’s lower back. As Dom relaxed Brian added more pressure from his mouth and he nipped at the top of Dom’s crack. Dom moaned and Brian followed through swiping his tongue over Dom’s hole as he pulled the cheeks apart. Dom jumped and said, “Whoa!” 

Brian pulled away and asked, “No go?”

Dom looked down at Brian and said, “No, still good. Just surprised.”

Brian quirked his mouth up and said, “I know you’re a take charge kind of guy so thank you.”

Dom grinned and said, “Anything for you Brian.” 

Brian stood back up and said, “Let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah. It’ll be more comfortable.” Dom said as he moved away from the shower wall. 

Brian turned the shower off and pulled Dom out of the bathroom not worried about water messes. At the side of the bed, Brian paused and Dom climbed on the bed. Brian watched Dom get comfortable and he reached for his bedside drawer to get the lube and a condom. He didn’t want to the condom but he also didn’t want to put things in jeopardy. Dom beckoned Brian to join him and Brian let a laugh out as he joined Dom on his bed.

Dom pulled him into a kiss and said, “I want you to fuck me into oblivion and then we’ll do it again when we can.”

Brian gasped as Dom wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked him in a teasing manner. Brian took a deep breath and asked, “How do you want it?”

Dom said, “Just like this. I want us to see each other.”

Brian shivered and opened the lube as Dom continued to tease him. Brian’s brain wasn’t functioning right as he tried to ease two of his fingers inside Dom and ending up shoving deep. Dom arched into the touch and kissed Brian again as he fumbled for an apology. Dom’s hand on Brian’s back rubbed gently and he moved against Brian’s hand and felt Brian’s fingers brush against his prostate. 

“Fuck Brian. This is good.”

Brian added more lube and worked a third finger inside and he moved his fingers more gently. He moaned and worked the lube around until his fingers started to lose rhythm. He pulled Dom’s hand away and handed Dom the condom. Dom opened it and readied Brian with slick on the outside of the rubber. Brian slipped his fingers out and Dom pulled his knees closer to his chest as Brian pushed inside Dom’s slick hole. 

Bottoming out had both men frozen for a moment as they got used to the joined feeling. Brian braced his hands near Dom’s head and pulled out and pushed back in. The feeling was pretty powerful for Brian as he knew he could either make this awesome for both men or hurt Dom while he took his pleasure. He definitely wasn’t doing the latter but he couldn’t help the first hard thrusts. 

Dom moaned as Brian found his rhythm and Dom realized he might bottom more often if Brian wanted to top. He wanted to watch Brian but he was already seeing white spots behind his eyes. He shifted so he could wrap his legs around Brian's back and Brian moved his hand to the headboard and both moaned and panted at the angle change. With the headboard as leverage Brian slammed into Dom's body and Dom let out a squeal of surprise. He tightened his legs around Brian and let him work his prostate over.

The words tumbling out of Dom's mouth he didn't understand but Brian seemed to understand. Dom clenched his muscles around Brian's dick as he tried to slow his own orgasm down but Brian redoubled his efforts to wear Dom out. Dom's hands joined Brian's on the headboard and Dom met Brian's thrusts with his own. Both men were rocking hard against the bed slamming the headboard against the wall and Brian came first filling the condom up. He collapsed against Dom and Dom felt Brian squeeze the base of his erection hard so he couldn't come like his body was screaming for.

Dom whimpered and Brian looked up at him. "I'm taking care of you." Then Brian eased out of Dom's body and put the condom in the trash near their side of the bed. He joined Dom again and Dom let go of the headboard after that.

They heard the crack and both started to laugh. "No beds with wooden headboards." Brian said with a grin.

“Definitely won’t last with us.” Dom said.

Brian leaned over and lapped at Dom’s chest. He caught the sweat and Dom let out a small growl. He wrapped his arms around Brian and Brian looked up at Dom and he saw Dom lick his lips. He stretched and pressed his mouth against Dom’s wet lips and slipped his tongue inside. Dom returned the kiss and he moaned as Brian rubbed against his erection. Brian slipped out of Dom’s arms and moved down Dom’s chest kissing him and nipping his abs. 

Dom wanted to bury both hands in Brian’s hair but he grabbed onto the broken headboard with one hand and then the other found Brian’s curls and carded his fingers through the soft and sweaty strands. Brian slid his hand around Dom’s erection and stroked in a teasing manner. Dom arched closer to Brian and said, “Fuck.” 

Brian grinned and said, “No more teasing.”

Dom gripped his hands as Brian took Dom down his throat. Brian moaned around Dom’s dick and Dom eased his grip on Brian’s hair as he started to thrust in and out. Brian held himself still and let Dom fuck his mouth. Brian hummed as Dom pushed deeper and then he gripped Dom's hips as he took control. Dom moaned wantonly and took everything Brian gave him. Brian's fingers slipping back inside his ass caused Dom to buck into Brian's mouth harder than he intended but Brian rode him out.

His fingers rubbed Dom's prostate and between Brian sucking his dick and his fingers Dom didn't know if he was coming or going. Brian increased the pressure and Dom helped as his come hit the back of Brian's throat. Words tumbled out and Brian finished cleaning Dom up before joining him at the top of the bed where the headboard was in pieces when Dom let go to  
hold him.

Brian looked at his bed and grinned, “We might not want headboards.”

Dom ran his fingers over Brian’s back and said, “Maybe we’ll find a good solid frame.”

Brian leaned down and kissed Dom before he said, “Definitely.” Brian rested his head on Dom’s chest and Dom wrapped his arms around Brian. 

A few hours later, Dom’s phone woke Dom up, and Dom managed to get to it before it went to voicemail. “‘lo.”

“Dom?”

Dom looked over at Brian and sat up gingerly against the wall while he stayed close to Brian. “Hey Mia. What’s up?”

“Did I wake you up Dom? It’s almost four o’ clock.”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve not been around. Where have you been?” Mia asked curiously.

“I’ve been helping that cop I told you about.” His brain wanted to scream, “I just enjoyed the best fuck of my life,” but Dom tamped it down.

“Are we going to meet him? You’ve been keeping things awful secret the last couple of weeks.”

“Yeah. If he wants to.” Dom said as he took his free hand and carded his fingers through Brian’s curls. Brian snuggled closer to Dom’s thigh and threw his arm over his legs.

“Why don’t you two come for dinner tonight? He can meet everyone and we can talk.”

Dom looked down at Brian sleeping and said, “Nah. We’ll do our usual Sunday cookout. I want to keep things relaxed for him.”

“Dinner will be relaxing.”

“Mia, please, I’ll bring Brian around eventually when he’s comfortable.”

“What’s going on? What happened to him?”

Dom didn’t like how she was asking questions but he said, “A case went very wrong.”  
“Okay. Bring him when he’s ready.”

“You know it.” Brian started to stir and Dom said, “I’ll call ya later Mia. He’s starting to wake up.” Dom hung his phone up before she could say anything else and said to Brian, “Sleep well?”

Brian grinned and said, “Best sleep in a very long time. Who was that on the phone?”

“My sister wanting to invite us to dinner. I told her we could do a cookout at my house Sunday.”

“Sunday’s good. Now to find food now.” Brian said as he got out of bed and pulled his boxers on. Dom followed his lead and they went out to the kitchen.

Dom looked over at Brian and asked as he ran a hand over his head nervously, “The headboard? Cleaning it up after we eat?”

“Yeah. I’ve got a place on the beach I build bonfires. We can put the pieces there.”

“Okay.”

Brian looked up from pulling sandwich stuff from the refrigerator and said, “Don’t go blaming yourself for what happened. It was great sex.”

Dom quirked his mouth and said, “It was some of the best sex I’ve had.”

“Then no dwelling on it.”

“Okay. Done. After dinner we’ll go for a swim in the pool.”

“Sounds good.” Brian said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday rolled around and it found Brian sprawled over Dom snoring softly as Dom watched him sleep. He kept to his internal clock when it came to when he woke up but since he’d moved to sharing Brian’s bed, he stayed in bed until Brian woke up. He would always manage to not thread his fingers through Brian’s curls till a decent hour because it seemed to always bring Brian out of sleep.

Finally around ten, Dom knew they had to get moving since the cookout was around two and he was the one that cooked the meat on the grill. He carded his fingers through Brian’s hair and worked his other arm from under Brian. “Brian time to get up.”

“I’m up. You’re just a comfortable pillow.” Brian said as he stretched himself out next to Dom. He looked over at Dom and asked, “Does your family know about us?”

“Not officially but I figure we can tell them together if you want people to know.” Dom spoke from the heart honestly. 

“Yeah. Up front and honest is best.”

“I like your thinking.” Dom said as he leaned over Brian gave him a good morning kiss.

Brian pulled away and said, “We’ve got to get ready to go.”

Dom kissed along Brian’s collarbone and said, “We’ve got time.”

“Alright you want to play, we’ll play.” Brian said. He hooked his leg through Dom’s and flipped them so he was on top.

“Think you’re slick don’t ya?” Dom asked before he pulled Brian down into another kiss..

Brian returned the kiss and said, “I’m about to be.”

Dom groaned and couldn’t help the whimper as one of Brian’s hands moved to work Dom’s erection even harder. Brian watched as Dom bit his lower lip and kept his shaky breathing up. The whole thing was turning Brian on more and more and he found the bottle of lube on the table near Dom. He reached for it and gave Dom the bottle. “Are you ready for this Brian?” Dom was surprised his brain still had brain power after Brian started working his body over.

“Yeah. I want this. I want you to claim me as yours.”

Dom caught onto the program and coated his fingers as he worked Brian into a better position, causing Brian to use both of his hands to brace himself. Brian felt good letting Dom have some control over what was happening and he relaxed into the movements. Dom stretched and slicked Brian probably more than necessary but he didn’t want to hurt Brian at all. He slicked himself and gripped at Brian’s hip signalling Brian to ease himself onto his dick. Brian did and they enjoyed the feeling. 

Brian arched his back and started to move against Dom. Dom let Brian keep the pace easy for a little bit before he couldn’t handle Brian’s teasing anymore. He held Brian still and rolled them so he had to brace himself over Brian and both of them moaned at the feeling. Dom increased the depth and speed and Brian moaned loving how Dom claimed him. Dom pushed inside and grunted as his orgasm spilled deep inside Brian. Brian followed behind Dom and coated their stomachs.

Dom kissed along Brian’s jaw and he thought about the two of them and the love he could feel increasing the more time he spent with Brian. He wanted to voice it but he didn’t want to scare Brian by maybe saying something too soon. Brian said, “To the shower baby. We got lunch to make for everybody.”

“I’ve got lunch to make. You can lounge in the yard with a beer.”

“I can do that.” Brian laughed.

The two separated gently and they went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Brian soaped Dom up and gave him a massage as he rinsed him off. Dom enjoyed the pampering and switched places with Brian when he was clean again. Dom washed Brian off too and gave him a nice scalp massage just because he liked his fingers in Brian’s hair. They got out and got dressed and Brian went back into the bathroom to try and contain his curls.

Dom leaned against the door frame and watched Brian do his hair. As Brian worked, Dom couldn’t help but snicker. Brian looked back at him in the mirror and said, “Don’t laugh. You’d do this too if you had my hair.”

“This is the first time I’ve watched you do this.” Dom said by way of explanation.

“I could always cut my hair….” Brian started. The look on Dom’s face was priceless and Brian said, “Or not.” 

The grin on Brian’s face snapped Dom back and he said, “Don’t ever threaten to do that again.” Dom wanted to bury his face in his hands for sounding like a girl but he didn’t think he could part with Brian’s curls.

“Don’t worry Dom. If I ever plan to do that then I’ll let you know and you can save a lock of hair.”

Dom wanted to smack Brian in the back of the head but he decided Brian being playful and a smartass he’d deal with since Brian was smiling and laughing. “So it’d be the first haircut of our relationship?”

Brian couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. “Am I the baby now?”

Dom walked up to Brian and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You’re my baby.”

Brian leaned back against Dom and asked, “Does a baby feel like this?” He took one of Dom’s hands and rubbed the front of his pants.

Dom massaged his dick and he said, “My baby.”

Brian laughed and said, “Only because I let you call me that.” He stopped Dom’s slow torture and said, “We can come back here and fuck like bunnies if you want to.”

“Or we can just use my room at the house.” Dom said as he nipped Brian’s earlobe.

“We’ll see. Let’s get going.” Brian said as he slipped out of Dom’s arms and kissed his cheek.

Dom met Brian at the side door and said, “You tease.”

“But you enjoy it.” Brian grinned.

“Come on or we’re not leaving the house again.” Dom went over to his car and opened the passenger door and waited on Brian.

Brian got in the car and Dom closed his door for him. He went around and slid in next to Brian on the bench seat and after he started the car he rested his hand on Brian’s thigh as he left the property. Brian was relaxed and enjoyed the sunshine and tried to not melt in the seat with Dom’s thumb and forefinger busy against his thigh. Dom could feel Brian’s pulse in his thigh and kept his smile to himself. “Does your family know you sleep with men?”

The question caught Dom off guard and he squeezed Brian’s thigh and made a noise in his throat. Dom finally got his voice back and he said, “Yes my sister knows I’ve slept with men. My friends know when I’m serious about someone.”

“So am I a secret or are we something?” Brian asked unsure how Dom would react.

Dom wondered where all the questions were coming from and pulled over into a parking lot. He couldn’t drive and have this conversation with Brian. He thought having Brian meet his family would show he was serious about the two of them together, hell letting Brian top, should have been like Dom shouting from the top of a building that he and Brian were together. After Dom shut the car off he turned towards Brian and said, “Brian you are not a secret. You’re meeting my family and if you want to hang on me or if you’re comfortable with me touching you then we can do those things. I’m not worried about what they think. I want you there.”

“So if I sat in your lap and kiss you senseless you wouldn’t get mad?”

“Brian, if you did that, then I’d take you to the garage or my room and we’d have our way with each other.” Dom deadpanned.

“Good answer.”

Dom took Brian’s hands in his and asked, “Are we good? I don’t want to hide you from anyone even when I go back to work.”

“Yeah we’re good. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

Dom pulled Brian into his arms and kissed his jaw and moved to Brian’s mouth and said, “S’okay.” He got them to his family house after they finished making out and parked in the alley behind the garage. 

“This is nice.” Brian said as he looked over the back of the house and the garage.

“Not as nice as your house….” Dom replied embarrassed. 

Brian glared and said, “It’s my parents house. Never felt like home before you.”

“Brian I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” He hastily backtracked.

“I know. I might use the space but I’ve learned home isn’t four walls.”

“I understand.” Dom said as he took Brian’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

“Come on. Let’s show me off.” Brian laughed breaking the tension.

“Okay.” They got out of the car and Brian laced his fingers with Dom’s to show he was good with things.

Dom tugged Brian close and kissed the side of his head as the back door opened and Mia came out to the small porch. “You’re late.” She teased.

“I was distracted.” Dom grinned as he glanced at Brian.

“You were only distracted?” Brian laughed. “I can do better.”

Mia saw the two flirting and said, “Going to introduce us Dom?”

Dom took the steps two at a time with Brian right behind him and he said, “This is Brian.”

Mia held her hand out and said, “Nice to finally meet you Brian. I’m Mia, Dom’s sister.” 

Brian shook her hand and said, “Nice to meet you Mia.”

“Let me introduce you to the rest of the team.” Dom said as he took Brian’s hand in his and moved him around Mia to the door. 

Inside the kitchen, Brian noticed a group of people around the table and the latino woman walked over to Dom and kissed his cheek as she ignored his hand holding with another man. “Welcome back baby.”

Dom felt Brian start to move away but he tightened his grip and rubbed his thumb over the skin gently. He said, “Hey Tecia. This is Brian.”

Letty backed off and said in disbelief, “I’m Tecia now? Wasn’t what you were saying a month ago.”

“Yeah. Well you need to move on. I have.” Dom said as he moved Brian around Letty.

“Dom…” Brian said as he tugged his hand free of Dom’s.

Dom turned to face Brian and he said, “Brian, remember what we talked about? Only us.”

“Maybe it’s too soon for this.” Brian said as he went to go back out to the car.

It was Vince who salvaged the meet. He walked over to Brian and held his hand out. “Nice to meet you Buster. I’m Vince, Dom’s best friend. Glad to see Dom happy.”

Brian took Vince’s hand in his and shook it. “Thanks. Nice to meet you too Vince.”

Leon and Jesse followed Vince’s lead and Brian found himself in Dom’s arms again and calmed back down. He figured Letty was just a very jealous ex and that he’d try and ignore her. Mia helped matters by keeping the conversation light and keeping the Coronas flowing. Dom looked at the clock and saw it was after two and said, “I’m going to go get the grill started for the chicken and burgers.”

Jesse let out a whoop and Brian asked, “You’re cooking that good?”

“Not as good as yours but I’ve got some skills on the grill.”

“You cook Brian?” Mia asked surprised.

It was Dom who lit up and said, “Yeah he should have his own restaurant.”

Mia saw Dom’s fond look towards Brian and teased, “A better cook than me?”

“Now you’ve done it Dom.” Letty said.

Everyone could hear the teasing and knew she was keeping things on the level so Dom said, “They’re about tied is all I’m saying.” Dom nuzzled the back of Brian’s neck and Brian knew that Dom was just flattering him but he’d take the compliment.

“Food Dom.”

Dom seemed to come back to himself and kissed Brian’s neck before he nudged Brian off his lap and stood next to him. “Help me set up?” He looked at Brian.

“Yeah.”

Dom moved to the fridge and pulled out a couple more Coronas and motioned Brian to follow him. Outside the food was waiting in a cooler and Dom got the grill set up so he could cook. He pulled Brian into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Brian wrapped his arms around Dom’s shoulders and kept the kiss going until he needed to breathe on his own. “Dominic.” Brian whispered against his lips.

Dom’s hand curled around Brian’s neck and caught a few curls. “If the grill wasn’t going so many possible different possibilities.”

“Yeah but you better get started cooking. I want to taste your cooking for a change.”

“I’m going. Now you get comfortable in that chair and I’ll bring you beers and food till your heart’s content.”

“Beer will be fine until the food’s ready.” Brian grinned and sat in the chair that would give him a good view of Dom, front and back. 

Once Dom got busy cooking the burgers and chicken, Brian got comfortable with his beer and they started talking and laughing. Dom would bring over pieces of chicken as they finished and fed them to Brian. The two enjoyed the time to themselves and Dom worked on finishing up all the meat in the small cooler. 

The moment was broken by motorcycles coming down the alleyway that ran next to the yard. Before either could react accordingly, gunshots were fired and two hit Brian. No threats were yelled as the two drove off but they figured the gunshots were enough of a threat. Dom dropped his tongs and beer bottle on the ground as he ran over to Brian. 

Brian was looking down at his arm and shoulder. Dom raised Brian’s chin and asked, “Did anymore hit you?”

“No. Just my arm. I’m sorry Dom.”

“Nothing to be sorry about baby. I’m gonna call the ambulance.”

“Are you hit?”  
“I don’t think so.”

“Good.”

The back door flew open and Mia was on the phone already. The team went down the stairs and found Dom wrapping his belt around Brian’s shoulder and holding his hand as the sirens got louder. Brian started to nod off and he said, “I love you Dom.”

Dom pulled Brian close and said, “Love you too. Stay with me. They’re almost here.”


	7. Chapter 7

While Brian was in surgery getting the two bullets removed and sewn back up, Dom was pacing in the waiting room with Mia and the rest of the team watching him and waiting to see his reaction. Dom had his badge attached to his belt so that the doctors would give him information. 

A half hour later, Sgt. Tanner came through the doors and found Dom and his group of friends in the waiting room. The sergeant looked at the officer pacing the room and noticed the worried look he was wearing. He went up to Dom and asked, "Toretto?"

Dom looked up and growled, "What are you doing here?"

"A fellow officer has been shot, where do you think I would be?"

Dom really wanted to tell Tanner off but he held it back and said, "I don't know."

"Do you know who shot him?"

"I've got an idea but this isn't the place to discuss this topic. I'm waiting on the doctors to tell me about Brian."

"We'll be talking soon, you know that?"

"Whatever let's you sleep at night." Dom said as he walked away.

A few minutes later Carter Verone walked into the ER's waiting area and found Dom in the hall staying away from the other officer in the waiting room. He got Dom's attention and held his hands up showing a peaceful gesture. Dom let him approach and Carter kept his voice low, "I'm sorry about what happened to Brian. I'm getting it taken care of so you two don't have to worry about a thing."

Dom raised a brow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your current circumstance. Just stay with Brian and help him get better and I'll keep things at bay. He didn't deserve any of what happened to him."

"How do you know what happened to him?"

"He wanted to start at the top and I should've been more aware of what Tran could and did do to him."

Dom knew Carter was trying to sound apologetic. He said, "We all learn but I think he's done with the police force."

"I don't blame him. He always did fight to do what he thought was right and without a badge, he'll be able to do more." Carter mused.

Dom could only nod at Carter's observation. He noticed the same thing over the last few weeks himself. Dom said, "Whatever you do I don't want to know, just that Brian's going to be safe."

"I can do that. Stop by with Brian in a few days when he's feeling a little better."

"Will do." Dom said and Carter left the hospital. Dom felt lighter knowing that Carter was helping Brian feel safer.

Sgt. Tanner watched from the waiting room as Carter Verone went directly to Dom and they had a quiet conversation before Carter left and Dom continued to brood. Tanner wanted to hit his head against the wall - he was getting played all around from Brian resigning from the force, Dom taking it upon himself to stay with Brian, and then the circle closing around Carter Verone. He didn’t quite know Carter’s angle but he knew the two men would protect and deal justice however they felt suited the circumstances involving Brian. He decided to leave the hospital and just call Brian in a couple of days to question him about the shooting. 

The doctor came out a few minutes later and found Dom sitting next to Mia bouncing his knee. He was only holding it together long enough to be able to see Brian and get him back home so he could heal. He looked up at the doctor and asked, “How is Brian?”

“He’s resting now. The surgery went well and he’ll have to wear a sling for four to six weeks with physical therapy afterwards to make sure he retains his range of motion.”

“Can I see him?” Dom asked as he stood up.

“Only a few minutes and then you can pick him up in the morning after a night of observation.”

“Okay.”

Dom followed the doctor down the hall and the doctor let him inside Brian’s room. Dom saw Brian resting with his right arm in a sling with his shoulder and forearm patched up. His heart broke when he saw that and decided to sit next to him and hold his hand. When Dom was comfortable, Brian started to wake up feeling someone holding his good hand. He opened his eyes and found Dom sitting next to the bed. 

“Dom?”

“It’s me baby. How are you feeling?” Dom asked as he leaned forward.

“Pretty good with the pain meds in my system. When can I go home?”

“The doctor said you can come home tomorrow morning. They want you here for a night of observation.”

Brian tightened his fingers on Dom’s hand and asked, “Stay?”

“I don’t think I can but I’ll be here first thing in the morning to get you.”

“Get the doctor. If he won’t let you stay then I’m signing myself out. Not much else they can do anyways.”

“Okay but they might want you here for a reason.”

“It’s a gunshot wound. They’ve taken the bullets out and now all I need is some pain meds and a few days rest. Nothing to observe unless they want a porn movie.” Brian smirked.

Dom leaned over Brian and gave him a soft kiss and pulled away. Brian chased his mouth and Dom let him kiss him again before he pulled away and said, “I’ll get your release papers for you to sign and the doctor can write you your prescriptions for pain and infection.”

“Good. I just want to go home.” Brian said.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Dom said as he moved away from the bed. Dom glanced back and seen Brian looking over his sling and resting his head back on the pillow. Dom left the room and got to the nurse’s attention. 

She asked, “What can I do for you Mr. Toretto?”

“Brian wants to see the doctor and get his release papers.”

“I’ll let the doctor know and he’ll be with you shortly.” The nurse sighed as she picked up a few files off the counter.

“Okay. Thank you.”

\------------------

An hour later Brian was leaving the hospital with Dom at his side. He got outside and took a deep breath. “It’s a nice evening, don’t you think Dom?” Brian asked as he looked at Dom.

Dom replied, “Since you’re not laid up in the bed upstairs then yes it is. But you’re going to take it easy when we get home.”

“Where we going?”

“Wherever you want.” Dom replied as he helped Brian over to the car.

“Your house. Let’s go there.”

“Okay.”

After they got comfortable Dom drove them back to his house in Echo Park and Brian walked over to the area by the grill and asked, “Can you turn on the garage floodlight?”

“Sure. What are you doing?”

“Looking to see if they combed the area like they should have.” 

Dom looked over at his lover who had been shot twice earlier in the afternoon and he wanted to tell him to march into his house and sit on the couch and relax. Instead giving into his lover’s stubbornness - he said, “Want some help?”

“Should only take a few minutes to go over the space and then I’ll take a break.” Brian said as he glanced at Dom and felt his heart thump a little faster knowing Dom wanted to take care of him.

“Okay. Just so you know Carter Verone visited me in the hospital.” 

Brian’s eyes snapped up with a look a surprise, and a hint of anger, in his eyes and asked, “What did he want?”

Dom paused mid-step not expecting Brian’s reaction and he said, “He apologized about getting you hurt and that he was taking care of Tran’s gang. I told him I didn’t want any details so we don’t have to lie in court or anything if we’re called as witnesses.”

“So he’s on our side?” Brian asked trying to wrap his mind around Carter helping them out.  
“It’s slippery but as far as I know, yes. He wants to see us in a few days when you’re more rested.”

“Let’s see him now. I want to know exactly what’s up his sleeve.” Brian headed to the driver’s side of Dom’s Charger and Dom followed behind him.

Dom caught Brian’s unhurt arm in his hand and he turned Brian around gently. “Just take a night and rest. We’ll go around lunch time tomorrow.”

“Breakfast time.” Brian said resolutely.

“Okay. Breakfast time.” Dom conceded. Brian, he knew, would win most of their fights in their relationship.

Brian seemed to relax at that and he gripped Dom’s neck with his good hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. After they came up for air, he looked Dom in the eye and said, “I know you’re trying to protect me but I have to know what is going on from all angles. I need to know how to play the hoops game and how much jumping I’m going to be doing in the near future while this case gets closed out.”

Dom could understand Brian’s perspective, especially with all of his UC experience and contacts, but he wanted to keep him safe. “Once this is done what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know yet but I know I’ll be good for a while…”

“We...Brian I’m not going anywhere.”

Brian dropped his gaze to his shoes and said, “We’ll see.”

Dom wanted to clobber Brian but he said, “Let’s get inside and we’ll go see Carter in the morning.”

Brian let Dom lead him into the house and they went to the living room where the rest of the team was sitting around. Leon and Jesse both moved from the couch to the floor so that Dom and Brian could sit down. Once Brian had himself sprawled on the couch Dom sat next to him and he eyed his teammates wondering what they knew about the drive by shooting and what might be happening between himself and Brian. Leon broke the silence and he asked Brian, “You okay brah? You seem to be running on some magic powder with your luck.”

“I’ll hurt later. Adrenaline is still high right now.” Brian said resigned with the knowledge he’d probably have to face Tran and his gang one more time at trial.

“I can see that. You know who did that to ya?”

“I know enough that they could call me to testify if they catch who did this.” Brian answered.

“Maybe that won’t happen.” Vince said. Both Dom and Brian looked at Vince and he continued, “You never know. Something might happen to them and then no one has to do anything.”

Dom broke his silence and said, “You actually make sense Vince. Hopefully Brian nor I have to go to court to get this taken care of.”

Brian looked at Dom and said, “Do you want to move that time up closer than what it is? I can still call a cab.”

“Brian you’re going to rest. You’ve been shot twice. Do it for me, yeah?”

Brian saw Dom was giving him a puppy dog look and caved, “Okay but as soon as we’ve eaten breakfast we’re gone.”

“I know.” Dom pouted.

Mia looked between the two and asked Dom, “What’s Brian talking about?”

“It pertains to the case we’re working on and trying to prosecute quickly.”

“Can’t talk about it yet?” Mia asked looking between the two men.

Brian looked at Mia and said, “You seem nice enough but Dom knows only because we were paired together.”

Mia felt annoyed because she was used to people just telling her things automatically. Seeing Brian’s shoulders slump a little she said, “If you need anything you know where we are.”

“Thanks.” Brian said.

Dom saw Brian started to get fidgety and suggested, “Why don’t we go upstairs and get ready for bed?”

“But I’m not tired.” Brian said honestly.

Dom leaned over and whispered in Brian’s ear teasingly, “But I don’t have a headboard that needs breaking in.”

Brian wanted to moan at the way Dom sounded but held himself together and said, “Help me upstairs.”

“Gladly.” Dom said as he helped Brian stand up and wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist.

Brian wrapped his free hand around Dom’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to Dom’s head. As the two walked towards the stairs Vince said, “Damn must be love. I’ve never seen Dom so in touch with his cutesy side. It’s disturbing.”

Dom turned and flipped Vince the finger and said, “You’re just jealous bro.” Then he turned his attention back to Brian and asked, “Shall I find my nurse’s uniform….?”

Vince stood up and waved his arms in surrender, as he said, “Way too much information.” He went to the kitchen singing off key trying to forget that image of Nurse Dom.

Brian and the other team members cracked up and Brian said, “Maybe later. Let’s go lay down for now.”


End file.
